First Comes Awkward Introductions
by NerdAngel
Summary: Sam and Jess were first introduced by Brady, but the real introductions didn't start until a few days later when it was just the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Everyone has their own idea on how Sam and Jess met. The only thing we know is that "Brady" introduced them. This is just one idea that I had about their introductions to each other. For all of you who are reading/have read Behind Green Eyes," this isn't a piece of of it because although Dean is mentioned, he isn't actually in this. However the time this takes place does match up pretty well.**

 **I would like to thank those who follow me and of course to my big support and blooming friendship from LilyBolt, I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 Also a big thank you to miXiz for sharing with me and FB messaging with me day and night :-) And of course thank you to anyone who reads, favorites, follows, or comments.**

 **I do not own SPN**

Chapter 1

"It's Sam, right?"

I was right in the middle of studying for a particularly difficult test that I had to take tomorrow in legal writing, when I heard my name. The curious person of course could be talking to someone else. I mean, I'm not the only Sam on the campus. I had turned my head up from my book and notes to look at whoever it was that had said my name. A young woman with wavy long blond hair that hung several inches below her shoulders and blue eyes that appeared to be glowing with warmth was staring down at me. She looked me right in the eyes and flashed a sweet smile. I tried to return it, but I'm pretty sure mine had come across more like a creeper then a charmer. Talking to girls, especially pretty ones, was not really my forte. No, that was more of my big brother's. The woman in front of me was not just pretty, she was nothing short of gorgeous.

"Uh...yeah, that's right?" I responded.

"Sam...Win...ston?" She asked squinting at me cocking her head slightly. My mouth turned up in a way that I usually used when my brother use to say something sounding all confident but was completely wrong. It was like my "you're not even close and it's kind of funny" grin.

"Close, it's Winchester," I corrected her politely. I still found it impressive how she even remembered my name honestly. Sure we had a class together and I'd seen her around, but we had only talked once and that was when a neutral friend of ours, Brady, had introduced us to one another at a party I had been adamant that I wasn't going to attend. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she gave me a different kind of smile. It was that "oops, awkward" kind that girls gave sometimes when they said something they wished they hadn't. That kind of giggly showing of the teeth before biting her lower lip smile.

"I'm so sorry," she laughed.

"Don't mention it..." I racked my brain trying to think of what her name was. What had Brady said it was? "An-gel-a?" I asked slowly.

"Jessica," she said "but you were close." I huffed a small laugh and shook my head. Good going Sam, way to fail at remembering her name.

"Sorry," now it was my turn for an awkward smile.

"No worries," she said waving a hand at me. There was an uncomfortable silence between us and I was hoping we could be done so that I could study some more. "Do you mind if I sit?" She asked pointing to the empty chair across from me at the table that I had set myself up at in the cafeteria earlier that morning. I motioned for her to take a seat with my hand Palm up in its direction and then went back to my notes. "You're a man of very few words, aren't you Sam?" She asked me. Once again I tore my eyes away from my studying to look at Jessica.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her.

"Not at all, it just means you're more of the strong silent type," she said simply. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I just smiled and nodded. "You always sit inside all alone?"

"Uh for the most part, yeah," I responded with another nod.

"You should go out and enjoy the day, get some sun. What are you, a vampire?" I know she was teasing, but she also didn't know what I knew.

"Nope just your average Joe," I said a bit unnerved. If she had noticed, she didn't comment on it.

"Don't you have any friends?" She went on. I was never going to get any work done.

"Uh, sort of. I mean I have Brady," I said trying to keep the irritation from reaching my voice. I reached over and took a sip of my coffee I had purchased from the cafeteria roughly a half hour before.

"How about a girlfriend?"

Luke warm coffee sprayed from my mouth like a defective water fountain and I went into a coughing fit. She looked at me with a weird mix of what looked like concern and humor. Once the last of my coughs were gone and at least half of the students that had been in the same area as me had turned their annoyed gazes from me back to whatever it was they were doing, I formed a fist and pounded it once on my chest clearing out whatever may have lingered.

"I um...no."

"Really? You seem so sweet though. Also really intelligent and if I can be so bold without causing you to choke again, cute."

Coming from her, it had been a compliment. Jessica was like one of those girls you would see around campus with a group of popular people flocking around her like she was some goddess. The kind you would swear one day you would see in some runway or in a Victoria's Secret commercial. I may have been busy with school, but it wasn't like I had been too busy to really "look" at her before. She had a beautiful face sure, but also a gorgeous gracefully body. She was tall, and thin with a nice...um chest, and legs that went on for days. Definitely model material. So I had little to no clue what she found so intriguing or "cute" about some 6'4 gawky nerd such as myself.

I cleared my throat "so, what's your major?" I asked politely changing the subject. I was NOT my brother. Had she said that to him, he would have already took her by the hand and led her away to someplace more private so they could get to know each other better. I didn't really know what to say or do when it comes to flirting with girls. Try as I may and no matter how many times I had watched Dean do it, I just came out looking like a freak. Normal "boring" conversations are much more my speed when it comes to talking to girls. Of course, Dean would say that it's because of that dull nerd talk that I never got laid, but at least I was able to socialize in some way. Dean had two ways of socializing: if you were a guy, a teacher, or any other authoritative figure, he was a smartass. If you were a hot chick or a means to getting something (only if you were a female), it was with his power to render you helpless and smitten. Neither of which I thought were necessarily healthy ways of interacting all the time, but they seem to work for him...except when he would come home looking like he was at a fight club thanks to his mouth.

"I want to be a nurse," she said proudly. "It just seems like a rewarding job, you know?" I smiled at her respectfully.

"Yeah, a job helping save lives has its rewards," I had known what it was like and honestly, it was the only part of a hunt I had enjoyed. "It can also take its toll on you though."

"That's alright with me, I don't mind a bit of hard work. What about you?"

"Law," I replied. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"You want to be a lawyer?"

I hitched a shoulder "yeah, why not?" Jessica put her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, not knocking it. To each it's own. Why a lawyer?"

"I don't know, I guess I like the idea of helping people too you know? Help them stand up against bullies in a way."

"And what about the people who ARE the bullies? The criminals who have murdered someone or the person who has robbed somebody of something?"

Jessica had a point, I guess I just had been focused on the good.

"I guess I will just have to cross that bridge when I come to it," was my response. I could tell how she kind of flinched that time she had sensed my irritation. I know I talked about my brother's mouth, but I wasn't always a saint either. I was known to be moody and impudent myself.

"Sorry," I replied softly giving Jessica a look of sincerity. She just smiled and shook her head.

"No don't be sorry, I pried," she responded moving to get up from the table.

"Wait..uh..." before I knew it, I was speaking out loud and my hand was resting gently on her arm. She stopped, blue eyes searching me. I felt for her. I tried to keep so much of who I truly was inside, so afraid that a piece of my past would slip out. At the same time, there was something about her that brought something else to the plate. Something that I have never felt before mixed with a feeling I was only too familiar with. I didn't know much about her, in fact all I knew was her name, a friend we had in common, one class we both took, and that she wanted to be a nurse. I was so busy trying to hide from everyone, so afraid that my prior life would affect me so negatively that I would lash out or be seen as a freak, that I was starting to push away the one person who had made me feel so...normal. Like all my life I hadn't been dealing with creatures people thought only exhausted in books, movies, and nightmares. I felt my heart beating against my chest the moment my hand touched her arm. At first all I could do was stare into her shining blue pools, locked inside her as if I myself was searching deeper. Finally my senses returned and I quickly pulled my now clammy sweaty hand off of her. I gulped a few times, trying to rid my throat of the lump that now inhabited it, making it impossible to do anything other than to stutter. "It's fine, really. I'm just uh...I just uh...I'm um...not use to anyone really asking me so many questions. You know?" She sat back in the chair and nodded.

"I understand completely." I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Maybe all hope wasn't lost just yet. "Tell you what, how about we go out for coffee at Wanda Cuppa and we play a little game of 20 questions. Say...5:00pm? I promise it will be less hot seat and more evenly distributed."

I smiled, hopefully not like some freak, and nodded my head. Little did she know that no matter what I asked her, I was truly going to be in the hot seat should she ask anything about my family life. The chances she wouldn't were about as slim as my Dad showing up and telling me he forgave me and supported my choice to leave my family and the family business.

"20 questions, my favorite game," I replied looking down at the table and then back at Jessica. "Sounds like a deal." Her face light up and I felt my heart stop momentarily. For a second I thought I had swallowed my own tongue.

"Alright, it's a date," she giggled. "I'll see you in a few hours Sam Winchester." As she rose from her seat across from me, I found that I rose with her. My knees were a bit unstable, but hopefully I played it off like I was completely calm about it. Just trying to be gentlemanly. She laughed a bit and I couldn't tell if it was at me or...no it definitely had to have been at me. Our eyes locked again and then she turned and walked out of the cafeteria. As she went, I felt as though she had taken the sun and all its warmth with her and I was left alone and now in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I would like to thank anyone who has read, commented, or followed this story so far. It's looking like there will two more chapters.**

 **A special thank you to LilyBolt who has been a great friend as well as a great writer herself. If you haven't already, check her out.**

 **Also, thank you miXiZ for keeping me company all these sleepless nights.**

 **Last, I'm not sure if you will find your way to this story, but thank you Wynni (Guest) for your recent review of "A Way Back to Then" I'm glad you think I write a really good sad/grieving Sam as well as my first full story "While You Were Away." I'm sadly not able to PM you back, but should you read this, know that I am very grateful for your comments and so happy to hear you enjoyed both of those stories.**

Chapter 2

I found him exactly where Brady said he'd be, doing exactly what he said he would be doing. When I didn't see him look up from his work as I approached, I took the opportunity to give him another once over. He was hunched over loose leave papers and what could only be a school book, given its intimidating size. I studied his face, his brow was furrowed and his lips tightly pressed together. He was resting his left elbow on the table, his head placed in his hand. He was a tall guy. It was the first thing I had noticed back when Brady first introduced us at his last party. He was well over 6'0 which was enticing since I was 5'11 myself. Being that I was tall for a girl, it was sometimes challenging to find a guy who was a good few inches or so taller than me. Even harder to find was a guy who was also not an egotistical jerk. I dated my fair share of those when I was in high school. However, I didn't get that vibe from this guy. He seemed to be the kind of guy that has a good head on his shoulders, as well as a bit of a mystery within him. I was a sucker for the whole "tall dark and handsome" stock phrase, and he appeared to be the poster boy for it.

"It's Sam, right?" I had asked him. At first he hadn't moved, hadn't jumped, hadn't even mad any kind of indication that he had heard me. Then after a few seconds, he moved his head from his hand and met my eyes. He had the most dewy eyed look for a twenty something year old. In fact, they reminded me more of a little boy or a puppy then a man. Yet at the same time he looked very adult in how he carried them. Hazel. What beautiful eyes. I gave what I had hoped was my best inviting smile I could give, he returned it with a shy one.

"Uh...yeah, that's right," he said.

"Sam...Win...ston?" I asked squinting at him surveying his expression for any hints of the answer.

I noticed the corner of his lips curled up in a sympathetic smile at my effort and more then likely failure at guessing his last name.

"Close, it's Winchester," he rectified.

I could feel my cheeks grow warm and start to flush and I hoped that he didn't notice it. I hissed through my teeth and bit my lower lip.

"I'm so sorry," I laughed nervously. Way to make things awkward Jessica.

"Don't mention it...An-gel-a?" He asked me, almost mirroring my expression when I had guessed his name.

"Jessica," I corrected him quickly adding "but you were close" to lighten up the mood. He let out a small noise that sounded more like air escaping his mouth than an actual laugh.

"Sorry," he apologized turning his eyes away from me.

"No worries," I had replied waving a hand at him in means of saying "you're good, forget about it." It grew silent between us I could tell by the way Sam was looking at me and then at his book that he was waiting for me to leave. Little did he know that once I had my heart set on something, I didn't just give up and walk away. Sam intrigued me somehow. I'm not sure what it was, but I wanted to get to know him better. I wanted to crack into that clam and dig until I found the pearl hiding inside. "Do you mind if I sit?" I asked pointing to the chair across from him. He gestured with his hand for me to take a seat, allowing me to stay within his space. That's a good sign, right? If I had been that bad, he would have declined. Unless he was merely allowing me to sit because He didn't want to be rude. Either way, I took it as a positive note. His attention had snapped back to his work. "You're a man of very few words, aren't you Sam?" I had asked him placing my own head in my hands, elbows on the table, eyes barring into him. He looked up at me again.

"Is that a bad thing?" He had asked me. I couldn't tell if he was being defensive or just curious.

"Not at all, it just means you are the strong silent type," I explained. He simply smiled and nodded at me, clearly not sure how to take it. "You always sit inside alone?"

"Uh for the most part, yeah," he answered with another nod.

"You should go out and enjoy the day, get some sun. What are you, a vampire?" I teased. Something dark grew behind his eyes.

"Nope, just your average Joe," he said sounding rather uncomfortable. Alright, so Sam wasn't really a joker. Check.

"Don't you have any friends?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uh sort of. I mean I have Brady," he said in a rather short tone. Clearly I was hitting all the wrong nerves with him. It was time to stop trying to dig for a bit and give the question that I had been wanting to ask since we first met.

"How about a girlfriend?" I was almost certain he didn't just by the way Brady talked about him, but I wanted to hear the answer from him. The coffee he had taken a sip of as I asked the question was now squirting from his mouth and he was choking. I could feel the eyes of some nearby students fall on us as his coughing echoed through the room. I hadn't paid any attention to them, instead I was watching Sam. Concerned though I was, I couldn't help but find the reaction amusing. He began pounding on his chest as if to clear it then turned back to me. His eyes refusing to met mine for longer then a second.

"I um," he cleared his throat, which had only made him that much cuter "no."

"Really? You seem so sweet though. Also really intelligent and if I can be so bold without causing you to choke again, cute." There, it was all out in the open now. If he didn't know how I felt before, he certainly should now.

"So," he cleared his throat again "what's your major?" His changing of the subject made me nervous. Was this him trying to keep things in a 'friend's only' basis?

"I want to be a nurse. It just seems like a rewarding job, you know?"

"Yeah a job helping save lives has its rewards," he responded with a smile. Something about this smile however showed a deeper something that I couldn't place. "It can also take its toll on you though."

"That's alright with me, I don't mind a bit of hard work," I shrugged. "What about you?"

"Law," he answered simply. I didn't necessarily mean to give him a look that read 'really?' but I must have and he had noticed.

"What?" He asked.

"You want to be a lawyer?" I'm sure that came off a bit harsh, I just couldn't imagine a guy like him as a cold blooded dick like the rest of them tended to be. Sure they could save your ass if they were good enough, and something told me he would be quite convincing and resourceful in that career, but not all innocent people were the ones looking to be saved.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked with his own shrug. I put my hands up, a gesture that was meant as a 'I'm not trying to pick a fight.'

"Hey, not knocking it. To each it's own. Why a lawyer?"

"I don't know, I guess I like the idea of helping people too you know? Help them stand up to bullies in a way." His intentions were pure, which was pleasing to hear. He hadn't even mentioned money, so it wasn't so that he could be rich. He merely wanted to help others. I had contemplated telling him my feelings, but decided to take it as a time to see what his thoughts about some of the situations would be should he follow through.

"And what about the people who ARE bullies? The criminals who have murdered someone or the person who has robbed somebody of something?" I inquired.

"I guess I will just have to cross that bridge when I come to it," he snapped. It was clear to me that he was done talking. I didn't mean to, but I could feel myself jump slightly at his tone. "Sorry," he said in a gentle voice. His eyes met mine and I could see in them his regret.

"No don't be sorry, I pried." I started to get to my feet, my prodding had been my downfall. Although I wasn't one for giving up, I also knew when it was time to leave something alone.

"Wait..." Whereas I thought surely he would be grateful that I was finally leaving him alone, he instead reached out and touched my arm. My heart skipped a beat and when it came back, it was pounding in my throat. Butterflies filled my stomach and my bemused eyes rushed to met his pleading ones. We stared locked in each other's gaze, mine searching for an understanding on what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Quickly, he pulled his hand away from me and swallowed. His eyes kept trying to meet mine, but would quickly dart back down at the table when they did. "I'm just uh...I just uh...I'm um...not use to anyone really asking me so many questions. You know?" I sat back down in the chair and gave him a reassuring nod. I wasn't sure what had changed in him, but something was different.

"I understand completely. Tell you what, how about we go out for coffee at Wanda Cuppa and we play a little game of 20 questions? Say...around 5:00pm. I promise it will be less hot seat and more evenly distributed." He didn't seem that convinced and he certainly didn't seem thrilled with the idea. I watched him contemplate my pitch, not sure if he had quite caught on that I had basically asked him out.

He lowered his eyes back down to the table, "20 questions, my favorite game." He slowly lifted his gaze back up to me. At first I had been sure he would decline my offer. "Sounds like a deal." I felt myself smile and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright, it's a date," I laughed. "I'll see you in a few hours Sam Winchester." I got to my feet and couldn't help but giggle as Sam rose to his as well. He wobbled like a newborn giraffe as he did so, which only made him cuter. Our eyes met one last time before I turned and left the cafeteria. I had been so high up in the clouds thinking about tonight, that as I was rounding the corner of the building, I ran straight on into a tree, bounced off of it and hit the ground. As quickly as I could, I scrambled to my feet, brushed myself off, and continued on my way. I had a date with destiny to get ready for, I wasn't about to let a run in with a tree slow me down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I would like to give a special thank you to LLilyBolt for your constant support and friendship as well as a social thank you to miXiZ for all of your support and friendship as well. Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and/or follows this story, me, or any of my other stories. Your time and thoughts are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you find this chapter to be alright. Let me know.**

Ch 3 Sam's POV

I stood staring at the assortment of flowers in front of me. I have never had to go flower shopping in my life. Well no, that's not completely true. I have never had to go flower shopping for a girl that made me feel the way Jessica had. My eyes scanned the vast types, my eyes may have read what the name was, but my brain reminded me of what some of them meant. For example, my first thought was to get her a red rose. Typical right? My mind rattled off what a rose represented. To most, a red rose equalled romance, beauty, and eternal love. Jessica was no doubt beautiful, but if she saw it and thought "romance," maybe she would misunderstand my true intentions for more...Dean like intentions. Maybe a yellow one? Yellow was friendship, joy, and gladness. That would be more fitting right? No, what if she was interested in me but giving her that rose made her think I was only interested in being her friend? What was it I was even after anyways? I decided that I would skip a rose until I truly knew what it was I even wanted myself. Lilies? No! They were pretty, but they were usually associated with death. That wouldn't come off right at all. Carnations? Well, those had various meanings much like a rose, but they weren't as...intense feeling as one.

I pushed up the sleeve of my dark brown sweatshirt and glanced at my watch. Digital numbers read 4:54pm. "Shit," I whispered under my breath. Flowers would have to wait. I dashed from the floral section at the grocery store and took off running. Luckily for me I hadn't ventured far from where I was suppose to meet Jessica for our game of 20 questions. I stopped at the corner, jogging in place looking down at my wrist again, 4:56pm. "Come on come on come on," I chanted eyes on the signal waiting for it to change from the orange hand to the white walking man. If only staring at it willed it to change. As soon as I heard the chirp, I was off again sprinting across the street as fast as my long legs would take me. Not long after I crossed, I came to, yet another orange hand. I rolled my eyes and repeated my last wait. I didn't have to wait as long, and once again, I was gone the instant I was given the ok.

Wanda Cuppa was owned by Wanda Flores, a sweet older woman who was born and raised in the Philippines. She and her husband were the only two who worked the shop until her kids were old enough to help out. Sadly, Mr. Flores passed away only about a year ago and I can't help but feel sorry for Mrs. Flores. She's always a happy sweet woman, you could tell she really loves her job and she knows just about everyone who comes in, which us college students were the biggest percent of her customers. Now she runs the shop with help from her teenage daughter. Her son is off studying abroad from last I heard. Mrs. Flores looks a bit worn since her husband passed away, but her smile and cheery disposition never falters. Dad could learn a thing or two from her in the lost spouse department. I entered the coffee shop out of breath and aching. I haven't ran like that since I worked a case. I bent over with my hands on my knees still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, hello Sam," rang a cheerful voice. I looked up to see Wanda's daughter Valerie looking now up at me as I straightened up. I flashed her a kind smile. Her cheeks looked a bit flushed. She looked like a younger version of her mother, but taller by a good 4' and her long black hair was pulled back in a tight high ponytail.

"Hey Valerie, how are you?"

"Good," she smiled shyly.

"Good, good. And your mom?"

"Annoying as ever," she rolled her eyes.

"Valerie! Val-oh, hello Sam." As if in response to her daughter, Mrs. Flores showed up. Her hands were on her hips, but she smiled at me none the less. Mrs. Flores was a short woman, standing only 5'2, and she never wore heels. She wore her hair short, I never saw it longer then to her chin.

"Hello Mrs. Flores," I laughed, my breath finally returning to normal. "How are you?"

"Good like always," was her response, smile still in place.

"That's good to hear."

"You want coffee?" She asked me grabbing a paper cup.

"Uh you know, could I trouble you with some water actually?"

She nodded and switched over to a clear plastic cup.

"You meeting someone?" She asked eyeing me from the water jug behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am."

"A girl?" She asked again, a playful smile lighting up her face. I could feel Valerie' s dark eyes glued to me, waiting for my response. I cleared my throat and smiled, I wouldn't be surprised if I blushed a bit.

"Yes ma'am." I turned to look at Valerie who suddenly found the floor more interesting. "I'm running a bit late, but I'm suppose to meet-"

My eyes fell on Jessica sitting cross-legged eyeing me. I swallowed as she smiled and gave a small wave mouthing the words "hi." Mrs. Flores practically stuffed the cup into my hand.

"She a pretty one," she gave me a wink. "Valerie, come clean back counter," she ordered. Her daughter curled the corner of her lips in a snarl in Jessica's direction and stomped off to obey her mother, her dark ponytail swinging as she marched. I shook my head and made my way over to Jessica.

"Got yourself an admirer huh?" She teased me jerking her head towards the counter. I laughed nervously.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late. I swear I'm normally on time," I started to fumble for words. She just laughed and waved a hand at me.

"It's really no problem, I'm just glad you showed up." I felt a smile tug at my own lips.

"Yeah, yeah me too."

"So," she said clapping her hands together and pulling me out of my stare. "What do you want to ask me? I'll let you go first since I hounded you earlier." Right, this was like a speed dating session. She wanted answers and questions, or visa versa.

"Um ok...uh, what's you're favorite color?" I asked with a shrug.

"Hmmm...I would have to go with...red." Red. Ok good to know.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked me. I looked away briefly then back up at her.

"I uh, I don't know. I never really watched a whole lot of movies. I'm more of a reader."

"What? Well, we'll have to remedy that. The movie thing that is, reading's good, I enjoy it too. What do you like to read?"

"I-I read just about anything I guess. I mean, I read a lot of um history books and stuff."

"So lawyer guy likes to read history books and stuff?" She quoted me. I shifted in my seat slightly.

"Well excuse me," I responded playfully. "What do you read nurse lady?"

"I'm a sucker for romance novels," she said biting her lower lip. I totally could see that, but I didn't know why she would be embarrassed about it. Far as I know, most girls like that kind of stuff.

"What do you do for fun?" She asked me. I had to think about that one. Sure I hung out with friends and went to parties now and then, but it wasn't always my favorite.

"Honestly, um studying is pretty fun for me. I also just like to do everyday normal stuff."

"You like the word stuff don't you?" She giggled. I tried to give her a confident smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"What's 'normal stuff' mean?" She air quoted.

"Uh you know, go to the store, go to class, hangout with friends, like that."

"So you basically don't just relax that often?" She took a sip from her coffee cup, eyes on me. I laughed nervously.

"I guess not. Well, me and Dean would go star gazing sometimes. That was fun." My eyes grew wide as I realized I had let slip a name. I took up my own water if for nothing else then to keep me from talking. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention.

"Dean?" She tilted her head curiously.

"My-my brother."

"You have a brother? Older or younger?"

"Depends, do you mean mentally or physically?"

"So I take it he's an immature older brother."

I nodded. "Except he's not. I mean he is but, he's really responsible and-I can't really explain it," I said with defeat. How could I explain Dean without saying too much? She just looked at me in a way that reminded me of how I us to look at Dean when he would read me some crazy story. Jessica laughed.

"What about you? Siblings?" I asked trying to turn the attention away from my family and past.

"No, I'm an only child," she said.

"Do you wish you had one?" I asked detecting more to her feelings on the subject.

"I don't know," Jessica shrugged her shoulders "sometimes I wish I had a sister. You know, someone close to share things with and talk about my parents with that would understand better then a friend would." I nodded. I did understand. Although neither Dean nor Dad ever talked about Mom, I talked about Dad quite a bit to Dean. Usually it was me complaining about an order or angry that Dean wouldn't stand up for himself. That drove me crazy. No one could tell Dean Winchester what to do, not me, no teacher, principle, police man, Hell, even the president probably couldn't. No one, that is, except John Winchester. If he said he wanted Dean to take a piece of rope, make a noose, tie one end to the bridge and the other to his neck and jump off, chances are he would say "what bridge?" That may seem dramatic, but that's how I saw it. I just can't understand the faith he has in the man.

"Sam?" I snapped back to the coffee shop. Jessica was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and I think maybe fear. Great, she probably thought I was a whack job.

"Yeah, I can understand that," I said trying to recover.

"Do you get a long with him?" So we still were on this topic.

"Yeah, I mean we have our...disagreements, but yeah. He's a good guy, good brother."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know," I said trying to keep myself from snapping again. This game was treading on dangerous waters."So...what's your favorite animal?" I asked her trying to steer this conversation someplace entirely.

"I think...dogs. They're so loyal and friendly. Well, most of them anyways."

"Yeah me too," I said with a smile.

"Where did you grow up?"

"All over. We moved around a lot," I said quickly.

"We being you, your brother and your parents?"

"Dad and brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jessica said sadly bowing her head slightly. "I can't imagine not having my mom around. She and I butted heads quite a bit in my teen years, but now I talk with her all the time."

"Yeah well, I never knew mine so..." I shrugged and looked down at the table. "And my dad and I...we don't really see eye to eye, you know?" Jessica bobbed her head up and down causing her blond hair to bounce slightly.

"That may change over time," she offered.

"Huh, doubtful," I mumbled under my breath "Favorite season?" I asked.

"I like the Spring. All the flowers start to bloom and its sunny, but not really hot. There are a bunch of adorable baby animals, and also a lot of babies are born," she stopped talking and gave me a good hard look. "Do you want children Sam?" She asked me. If I hadn't just swallowed my water, I would have had a deju vu moment from earlier.

"I-uh-I..." I stuttered. My eyes met hers then flew off to look elsewhere as I fought to answer her. "I um...I never really thought much about it. Do you?"

"Oh yeah," she said enthusiastically "loads."

"Loads? As in like 10?" I gulped. Why was I even fumbling for words like this? It wasn't like she was saying she wanted them right now and she didn't say anything about me, so why was I acting like an idiot? She was now cracking up, full on laughing, squinting her eyes, covering her face briefly.

"No one in their right mind should have 10 kids. No, I mean like maybe 4," she answered collecting herself.

"Four?"

"Yeah. I really want a nice sized family. My dream is to have a job in being a nurse, own a nice two story house, have a wonderful loving husband, kids, and a dog."

"Wow! No unicorn?" I teased her with a small smile. She giggled and slapped my arm playfully.

"Oh shut up! What? Are you saying it's not going to happen?"

"Not at all. I can see it happening for you. You seem like a determined kind of person. You're definitely smart, I think you'd make a great nurse. I mean, I would trust you with my health and examining me-" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Err I mean-no I didn't mean it like that" I sputtered turning red. "I just mean-"

"It's ok Sam, I know what you meant," she said calmly. "That's sweet." I was afraid that more word vomit would come out if I tried to actually talk, so I simply grinned. "What's your dream?"

"My dream? I guess not too different then yours. Part of it has already happened. I got out, I'm in school, things are going great. Now I just hope I can afford law school, get a job, and you know, do the whole family thing," I said with a small shrug. I had expected her to tease me back or make a comment about it, but that was only because I didn't realize what I had said right away.

"Get out?" The two words together made my heart stop. "Like prison?" Her face baffled.

"What? No! Nothing like that. Look let's just, talk about something else."

"What did you mean you 'got out'?" She wasn't dropping it.

"Poor choice of words," I said quickly.

"Do you mean your home? Are you ok?" Her confusion was quickly turning to what sounded like fear.

"No-I mean yes, I'm fine."

"Were you abused in some way?"

"Stop! Why would you think that?"

"I'm just making sure you're ok. Abuse can cause lifelong issues."

"So now I have issues?!" I found myself on my feet.

"No Sam I didn't mean that. Poor choice in words. I just mean-are you ok?"

"I already told you I was," I snapped. Jessica got to her feet too. She stood looking up at me with fire in her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!"

"I just don't understand why you're so interested in my past."

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Why do we need to go there?"

"We don't, clearly I was mistaken. You're quick defensive attitude is clearly a sign that you're fine," she shot back.

"Good, glad we got that established," I countered.

"Me too," with that she stormed out of the coffee shop. I watched her go. Once outside, her head she had been holding high had dropped and she put her hands to her face. I couldn't see what she was doing.

It was then, that I remembered where we were and I looked around at the various glaring eyes. Among them were the owner and Valerie. Mrs. Flores gave me a stern look while Valerie tried to give me a reassuring smile. I rubbed a hand over my face and headed towards the door, turning to face the small woman. "Thank you for the water," I said in a small voice. She gave a curt nod. I turned to her daughter who towered over her mother, eyes still on me.

"Good to see you again Valerie. Take care of your mom," I said with a small smile.

"Take care Sam," she responded. With one last nod I took my leave. My heart felt heavy. I wish I could have told her everything, but it was told to Dean and I a long time ago by Dad, the best way to keep those we cared about safe was to keep our lives to ourselves. She had made me feel a way I haven't felt in years, and just like that, she was gone, because of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story as well as any others.**  
 **An extra special thank you to LilyBolt for not only your friendship and support, but for your true liking of and belief in this story. Your reviews (though always fabulous) are a good percentage of why this story continues on. That's no joke. It's such an honor to hear you talk so highly of this story. There may not be much of it left, but I'm dedicating this you. Thank you so much for everything 3**

Ch 4: Jessica's POV

I arrived at Wanda Cuppa's with a few minutes to spare. As I entered I was greeted by the owner, Wanda. She was a sweet woman, clever too and short, very short. I had heard about her husband's passing away and came in to give her my condolences as well as brought her a bouquet of flowers. She had been so appreciative and pulled me into a tight hug. I had heard that she had a son, but I only have ever seen Valerie, her daughter. She was pretty and smart, just like her mother.

"Hello Wanda, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Good thank you. And you?"

"Nervous," I said through my teeth.

"Why nervous?"

"I'm kinda meeting someone here," I said. Her mouth formed an O and she gave a knowing grin.

"A boy," she answered her own question.

"Yeah," I laughed feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Don't be nervous, you a pretty girl," Wanda reassured me. I gave her another smile, thanked her, and ordered a coffee. I checked the clock on the wall as I waited for my order. It read 5:02, I defied to give him until 5:15 to show before I called it. Drink in hand, I went to sit at a table located by the counter next to a window. I slid into the seat facing the door and waited. Subconsciously, I tapped my nails on the plastic table and stared out the window. My concentration and nail tapping stopped only when I heard Valerie's high pitched voice squeak with delight.

"Oh, hello Sam." My attention snapped from the window and my heart fluttered as my eyes fell on Sam Winchester. He was panting and slightly sweaty, but still cute. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so. Valerie's face was turning a rosie color.

"Hey Valerie, how are you?" He responded sweetly.

"Good."

"Good, good. And your mom?"

"Annoying as ever."

I watched as Wanda came out from the back calling for her daughter. "Oh," she stopped and smiled at Sam the same as she had with me. "Hello Sam."

"Hello Mrs. Flores, how are you?" I smiled to myself when I heard him address her so politely. ? No one our age calls people Mrs. or Mr. Unless they're talking to teachers. At least no one from California anyways.

"Good like always."

"That's good to hear," Sam smiled. I wonder if he knew about Phillip's passing.

"You want coffee?" She asked him.

"Uh you know, could I trouble you with some water actually?" I couldn't see Wanda, but I assumed she had been giving him some of the water she kept in the water jug.

"You meeting someone?" Like I said, she was clever.

"Yes ma'am," oh! Ma'am and Mrs. Flores, something told me he may be a country boy. Texas maybe?

"A girl?" My full attention was on Sam's reaction and to my surprise and delight, it had been a similar one to mine when she had asked me. We must have just had a look that tipped her off that we were meeting up on a date.

"Yes ma'am." There was that word again. Some women got offended by being called ma'am, I found it respectful. "I'm running a bit late, but I'm suppose to meet-"

Finally, his gaze drifted in my direction. I smiled, waved, and gave him a silent "hi." I could see Wanda say something that had been meant only for Sam to hear and then she called for her daughter. Valerie gave me a jealous disapproving look and marched off. Something told me that if things went well with Sam, I should keep an eye on my coffee when she was the one making it. Sam shook his head and made his way over to me.

"Got yourself an admirer huh?"

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, I swear I'm normally on time," he apologized quickly.

"It's really no problem," I said with another smile "I'm just glad you showed up." Had I been worried that he wouldn't show up? Yes. Had I been thinking maybe he wouldn't show? I actually had. Yet here he was, sitting across from me looking utterly adorable as he tried to put words together to form a sentence. My mom had always told me that if boys can't speak around a girl, it meant they thought she was too good for them. I wasn't sure if I believed her, but I took his lack of knowing what to say as a compliment either way.

"Yeah, yeah me too," he finally said giving me a little smile of his own. I didn't want to make things any more awkward then they already were, so I decided the best thing to do, would be to dive into this date head first.

"So, what do you want to ask me? I'll let you go first since I hounded you earlier." I had meant it as a polite gesture, I hope he saw it that way too.

Sam stammered a bit, trying to find a question "what's your favorite color?" So we were starting simple, ok, I can respect that.

"I would have to go with..." I loved colors, all kinds. I suppose if I had to choose one, it would have been the color of love, passion, desire. "Red." He nodded slightly and I was tempted to ask him his, but changed my mind. "What's your favorite movie?" The question looked as though it made him feel slightly...embarrassed, maybe?

"I uh, I don't know. I never really watched a whole lot of movies. I'm more of a reader."

"What?" I asked in disbelief "well, we'll have to remedy that. The movie thing that is, reading is good" I added hastily so that he didn't think I meant the reading part. " I enjoy it too. What do you like to read?"

"I-I read about anything I guess. I mean, I read a lot of um history books and stuff?" That seemed odd.

"So lawyer guy likes to read history books and stuff." I noticed he moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well excuse me," he replied with a hint of mock insult "what do you read, nurse lady?"

I bit my lip nervously and felt my cheeks turn pink "I'm a sucker for romance novels." He didn't laugh or poke fun, just nodded in an understanding manner. "What do you do for fun?" It seems like a simple question, but his brows knitted and I could tell he was really thinking about this one.

"Honestly, um studying is pretty fun for me," aw, Brady had been right, he was a nerd. I always found nerds to be the sweetest and best people, plus they were smart. I honestly saw myself as a bit of a nerd too. "I also just like to do everyday normal stuff."

There goes "stuff" again. It was such a vague word. What was "stuff?"

"You like the word stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"What's 'normal stuff' mean?" I questioned.

"Uh you know," it was interesting how many times he talked to me as if I knew what he meant. Like he was trying to avoid something. "Go to the store, go to class, hang out with friends, like that." A hard worker from the sounds of it.

"So you basically don't just relax that often?" I took a sip of my coffee which I had totally forgotten about as soon as I saw Sam.

"I guess not," he said "well, me and Dean would go star gazing sometimes. That was fun." He quickly grabbed his water and began to drink it, his eyes reminding me of my a cat I use to have when it was on catnip, huge.

"Dean?" I asked tilting my head slightly. I didn't recall knowing a Dean at the campus, of course, that didn't mean there wasn't one. Or maybe someone Sam knew before college? That sounded more likely.

"My-my brother."

"You have a brother?" I asked, my interest piqued. Finally we were moving away from the usual boring questions and into something more personal. How am suppose to understand the guy if I don't learn about him rather than just his likes and dislikes. "Older or younger?"

"Depends, do you mean mentally or physically?" He asked.

"So I take it he's an immature older brother," I took a guess. Sam nodded but then immediately contradicted himself.

"Except he's not. I mean he is but, he's really responsible and -I can't really explain it." My attention was still undivided as I watched him fumble for a way to describe his brother to me. "What about you? Sibling's?" He asked me.

"No I'm an only child."

"Do you wish you had one?" Sam questioned as if he could sense what I was feeling.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish I had a sister. You know, someone close to what things with and talk about my parents with that would understand better then a friend would." Somewhere along the lines, I must have lost him. He was staring at the table as though he were looking at something that he didn't particularly care for. "Sam?"

"Yeah," he said breaking his staring contest with the table and bringing his eyes back up to me "I can understand that."

"Do you get along with him?" I have to admit, I was really curious about this mystery brother of his. They say you can judge how a man will treat a woman by how he was raised and his relationship with his immediate family.

"Yeah, I mean we have our disagreements, but yeah. He's a good guy, good brother." Of all the questions I have asked so far, this one seemed to be the one that he didn't struggle with.

"Where is he?"

"Don't know. So...what's your favorite animal?" He asked quickly. I took note on that, but played along.

"I think...dogs. They're so loyal and friendly. Well, most of them anyways."

His face lit up "yeah me too."

"Where did you grow up?" I was trying to get us back on the track we had been on earlier.

"All over. We move around a lot," he informed.

"We being you, your brother, and your parents?"

"Dad and brother," he said shortly.

I grew sad at the news. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't imagine not having my mom around. She and I butted heads quite a bit in my teen years, but now I talk with her all the time."

"Yeah well, I never knew mine so..." I can't help but feel like I was making things worse, not better. I hadn't meant it as a means of rubbing it in. "And my dad and I...we don't really see eye to eye, you know?" I nodded.

"That may change over time."

"Huh, doubtful." I made a mental note that his dad appeared to be a bit of a sore subject. "Favorite season?" Our game of questions reminded me of the blue fairy and the pink fairy in Sleeping Beauty. One trying to make the dress pink while the other blue.

"I like the Spring. All the flowers start to bloom and its sunny, but not really hot. There are a bunch of adorable baby animals, and also a lot of babies at born." I took this as a chance to stay within the topic slightly, while still changing it back to more the speed of questions I was interested in. "Do you want children Sam?" That certainly got a reaction out of him. He stuttered and smiled and cleared his throat until finally answering me. " I um...I never really thought much about it. Do you?"

"Oh yeah, loads." The look on his face was priceless. It was like a mixture of disbelief, horror, and confusion.

"Loads? As in like 10?" I can't help but crack up. Between the look on his face and his response, I thought I might choke on my own spit or simply just laugh myself to death.

"No one in there right mind should have 10 kids," I said taking control over myself again. "No, I mean like maybe 4."

"Four?" He still was looking at me like my head was backwards.

"Yeah. I really want a nice size family. My dream is to have a job in being a nurse, own a nice two story house, have a wonderful loving husband, kids, and a dog," I revealed.

"Wow! No unicorn?" I slapped his arm lightly and laughed at his jab.

"Oh shut up! What? Are you saying it's not going to happen?"

"Not at all. I can see it happening for you. You seem like a determined kind of person. You're definitely smart, I think you'd make a great nurse. I mean, I would trust you with my health and examining me-" he stopped when he realized what he was saying. I raised an eyebrow at him out of amusement which he must have mistaken for disgust. "Err I mean-no I didn't mean it like that. I just mean-"

"It's ok Sam," I encouraged him "I know what you meant. That's sweet." If I wasn't getting too ahead , I wouldn't mind "examining" him. What's your dream?"

"My dream? I guess not so different than yours. Part of it already happened, I got out, I'm in school, things are going great. Now I just hope I can afford law school, get a job, and you know, do the whole family thing."

Got out? Was I hearing him correctly? "Got out? Like prison?" Sam didn't look the prison type to me, but then again, that didn't mean it wasn't the case.

"What? No! Nothing like that," he said quickly trying to dispute it. "Look let's just, talk about something else."

It was too late, it sounds like it might be serious whatever he meant.

"What did you mean you 'got out'?"

"Poor choice of words."

My heart was pounding as a new thought reached me.

"Do you mean your home? Are you ok?" I remembered what he had said and how he had reacted about his dad. Did he mean get away from him. Get out from an abusive household maybe?

"No-I mean yes, I'm fine."

"Were you abused in some way?" I'm kind of a blunt person when I'm angry or worried, at least so I've been told by my friends.

"Stop!" He yelled "why would you think that?" I'm not even sure that he would actually admit anything about it. I've been told that usually those who were being abused in anyway, always denied it.

"I'm just making sure you're ok. Abuse can cause lifelong issues." The moment the words left my mouth I regretted it.

"So now I have issues?!" He was on his feet, hands on the table. His voice far from the mellow tone he had had at the beginning of our date.

"No Sam I didn't mean that. Poor choice in words. I just mean-are you ok?"

"I already told you I was," he retaliated. I got to my feet too, raising with the heat that was filling my body.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!"

"I just don't understand why you're so interested in my past." Ah-ha. I was right. This had to do with his family.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Why do we need to go there?"

"We don't, clearly I was mistaken. You're quick defensive attitude is clearly a sign that you're fine," I fired back at him. I want to help him, I really do, but how can I when he isn't even willing to admit or talk about his situation?

"Good, glad we got that established."

"Me too," with those parting words, I'm out of the coffee shop. Once clear of prying eyes, I allow the tears I was holding back to trickle down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily and rolled my eyes at myself. Good going Jessica, way to ruin things. I couldn't keep my nose out of his business could I? I can take blame for part of the fiasco, but it hadn't been all me. I have never seen a guy lose his cool so fast. Something was clearly up with Sam, but if he wants to go around pretending he's fine, whatever. I tried to lend a hand, and he slapped it away. I reached my car, climbed in and slammed the door. Sitting there crying I couldn't help but think how even though I want to say "forget you" and move on, I can't. There's something about Sam that makes me feel...I don't know what I feel, but it's something I haven't felt with anyone before. Part of me wants to run back in and apologize to him, but then another part of me wants to call it a night and head home for some bad tv and a pint of Hagen Daz. I started up the car and clicked my seatbelt on. Tv and ice cream won, I had already done enough damage today.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: alright this is the second to last chapter of this story. I'm not a romance writer normally, but I have really enjoyed writing this Sam/Jessica story. We sadly didn't get to see a lot of Jessica, so I hope my idea of her has been a suitable one.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you LilyBolt for your true caring for this story, your reviews, support, and friendship. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this end (I'm sure you can guess what ch 6 will entail). Thank you so so much again, it really means a lot to me and I'm so happy to hear that you think of my story so highly.**

 **Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows/favorites this story, any of my others and/or me as a writer.**

ch 5: Sam's POV

It was killing me that it was a weekend. I tried to just keep my mind busy with studying and my job, but nothing could keep me distracted. I kept replaying and replaying that night at Wanda's over and over again. There had been no need for me to snap. She had been right, my getting defensive was not exactly a sure fire sign of being alright. However, the fact that she thought I was being abused by my family...I couldn't believe it. But then, it's not like she knows my family. Thinking back, my answers had sounded like maybe something screwy was going on. How could she know unless I told her? I want to be honest with her, to tell her everything that I was forbidden to tell anyone.

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of rain. I had a good couple hours before class, which I decided to use to my advantage. I quickly got up, showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ran off to the grocery store. Once I was done with my errand, I made

my way onto the campus and stood outside the cafeteria. Finally, I saw her. She was walking down the hall with a large red umbrella which she held in her right hand. She looked focused on where she was going, no glancing around or anything, attention in front of her. I rushed over to catch up, my heart pounding harder and harder as my feet hit the pavement.

"Jessica! Wait!" To my surprise, she stopped and turned to face me. The smile she had been giving me the last few times she saw me wasn't there. Instead I was greeted with a steady neutral look. Her blue eyes fell on me and I swallowed a few times before actually speaking again. "Uh Jessica look, I uh...what I said last week, how I um...how I acted...I'm sorry. Really. I had no right to yell at you like that." I looked at her with no doubt my "puppy dog" eyes, my hands behind my back. Dean had mentioned the look to me so many times before, starting with when we were just kids. I don't always even know when I'm doing it, it just happens. When she didn't say anything, I continued, shifting feet nervously. "You see my family, we're all we really have and they would do anything to protect me. So when you thought maybe they were abusing me, I kinda lost it a bit. But you didn't know and...I'm sorry." I paused. I was having a hard time holding her gaze now. "I uh, ahem, I got you something. It's not much and if you don't want it I'll totally understand, but..."

Slowly I pulled my hands from behind my back and in my right hand I held out a red rose. I could feel my heart beating in my throat and it was getting harder to tell if I was getting soaked from the rain, or in sweat. Either way, I probably looked like a drown rat. My hand shook slightly as I held the rose, my eyes glued to her once more, searching for any kind of reaction. She stood awhile longer, just simply staring at me.

"Roses are lame," she responded. I could feel my heart sinking from my throat down to my stomach.

"Oh uh, I just thought, with you being a romance fan and red being your favorite color..." I lowered my arm to my side and felt my gaze slide down to the floor. "Alright, I'll just, uh...I'll just go. I promise I won't bother you again, sorry." I started to turn away when I felt a hand fall on the arm that held the rose. My eyes shot back to look at the hand that held me and I turned back around to face Jessica once more. Her hand slid down my arm until it touched the rose I was holding. She gently took it from me and twirled it around with her index finger and thumb. Her gaze was on the rose for a while then moved up to me.

"Thank you, Sam," she said simply. I

frowned at her tilting my head slightly.

"For what?" I asked in a small voice. She didn't answer me right away, not in words anyways. Instead she launched herself towards me and the next thing I knew, her arms were around my neck and her lips were on mine. It had taken me completely by surprise. It took my brain a good few minutes to register what was going on. Once I finally did, I found my own sopping wet arms around her waist and I was kissing her back. Jessica wasn't my first kiss. My first had been with a girl named Amy when I was thirteen, and I had had a few here and there after her. However as I have said before, I'm not my brother, so Jessica wasn't exactly my twentieth kiss either. Maybe more like my fifth. When she pulled away, she was smiling at me again. It was that same warm inviting smile she had shown me the first time she talked to me in cafeteria. Her entire front of her purple over coat was damp from having pressed up against my soaking wet jacket.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," she laughed and threw her gaze at the wet cement.

"No no it's fine. I mean, I don't mind. Or wait...does that sound creepy?" I asked nervously. My head still felt like it was up in another solar system altogether and I could only hope my mouth didn't say anything stupid while I was in this state of ecstasy.

"Not at all," Jessica laughed "especially when I'm the one who kissed you."

"Yeah, sorry about getting your coat wet. I gotta admit, I didn't see that coming. What was that for?" I asked her.

"You want the truth?" She questioned me. I nodded, eyes fixed again on hers. "I've kinda been wanting to do that since I met you at the party, but I didn't know if you were even remotely interested and I didn't want you to think that I was some slut who goes around kissing guys or something. Because I'm totally not," she replied as if she needed to reassure me. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Believe me I never thought you were a- you know."

"Thank you for the apology, but you weren't the only one in the wrong. I'm sorry for prying into your life. I can kind of be...blunt and nosey at times, so, I'm sorry about that. It was unfair of me. I just, wanted to make sure you were ok. I don't know what it is, but I um...I really like you Sam Winchester." Her eyes flicked away momentarily and then back to mine. I still found it so baffling that someone so gorgeous and so brilliant and so amazing could be interested in the likes of me.

"I uh...I really like you too Jessica," I gave a small grin.

"Moore," she said.

"What?"

"Jessica Moore," she introduced.

"Well Jessica Moore, would you be at all interested in maybe getting dinner tonight?"

"I just flat out kissed you in the pouring rain, what do you say to settling down in front of the fire and watching a movie? I'll cook." I couldn't stop the "cat that ate the cannery" grin from consuming my face at her words.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Great, I'll see you around 5:00p tonight?"

"Can't wait," I blurted out. She gave me a sweet smile.

"Me neither," she responded. With that she was back on her way through the hall and I was left standing in the rain, my legs feeling like jello, my insides felt like warm melted butter and my heart felt as though it would fly from my body and up to the heavens. Jessica Moore may not be my first crush, but she definitely was the first to make me think "maybe I will get to live that 'Apple pie' life I always wanted after all."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Alright here it is, the ending of my Sam/Jess story! I would like to take this time to say thank you to those who followed, reviewed, favorited, or simply just checked it out. This story ended up being one that I really truly enjoyed exploring. I hope you all did too.**

Ch 6: Jessica's POV

I was so grateful that it was the weekend. I made plans to make sure that I was busy, not leaving myself anytime to think. My friend Laura had called me on Sunday, excited to hear about the date. Great. I had done such a great job at blocking it out of my mind and she has to remind me of it. Not that it was her fault. She had been so excited for me when I told her about it last week.

"So, how was the date with...what was his name again? Sam?"

"It was...catastrophe," I sighed as I pulled down a bowl from the cabinet.

"What did you do?" Laura asked.

"Hey, I didn't-" I stopped myself. Sure Sam was the one that had exploded, but I knew that I had crossed a bit of the line myself. "I kinda pryed a bit," I admitted walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing the milk.

"Jess," she whined on the other end of the phone.

"Hey! I thought the guy was being abused by his dad. I wanted to make sure he was ok," I shrugged defensively pouring myself a bowl of Cheerios.

"What made you think that?'

"He just- he tried to avoid questions about him, you know? I mean he talked about his brother like he was the best thing that ever happened to him, but then when I asked about his parents, he explained his mom died when he was a baby and his Dad...he got weird and evasive," I explained.

"So you think the guy was being abused because he didn't want to talk about his father? You ever think maybe the guy has 'daddy issues' like maybe they just don't get along?" I pulled out a spoon and stopped. This was why Laura was my best friend, she always put me in my place.

"No, I just-"

"You just jumped immediately into nosey concerned nurse mode," she finished for me.

"Shut up," I laughed.

"That's what I thought." she replied. She knew me too well.

"Ok fine, I pryed, but he didn't have to snap at me like that," I countered.

"Well, you did just insult his family, in a way. I would have snapped too. It was a first date Jess. I know it's been awhile, but come on!" There was a moment of silence then she added "wait, you didn't ask him about kids or anything right?" I froze with the spoon hoovering just before my mouth. "JESSICA MOORE! You're terrible! You probably gave the poor guy a heart attack. I wouldn't want to go on another date with you you psycho," she scolded.

"I'm sorry ok he just, he's..I can't describe it Laura. There's just something about Sam that-"

"Makes you think about kids?" she cut me off.

"Shut up," I retorted.

"Look, it's your life, you do whatever you think is right. If you think the guy is a jerk, then forget him. I'm only here to remind you that you that you are a great person. you're smart and funny and beautiful and you have a great future ahead of you. However, that doesn't mean that you aren't a pushy over reactive freak from time to time. I love you Jess, you know I'm here for you and I support you."

"I know,I love you too," I smiled resuming eating my cereal.

"I'll talk to you later, class calls." I said my goodbyes and hung up.

Monday morning had reflected my mood perfectly. The clouds were dark and heavy and the rain was not looking like it was going to let up anytime today. I got into the shower, threw on some clothes, grabbed my purse, and gave myself one last look in the mirror and was off. I don't know why I was in such a downer mood, I wasn't sure if it had been from a restless night of sleep, the crappy movie I had watched last night, or I just woke up dreading it being Monday. I don't get the case of the Monday's that often, but today was just one of those days I guess. I had climbed out of my car, popped open my red umbrella and was off to class. As if my mood wasn't already sour, I only had five minutes to get to class. If it hadn't been pouring rain, the cement hadn't been slippery, and I hadn't been wearing heels, I would have ran.

"Jessica! Wait!" I stopped. Not because I heard the word "wait" but because of the voice that called to me. It couldn't be, he wouldn't seek me out. I turned around and sure enough there he was. His hazel eyes looked distressed and his whole body was sopping wet, his clothes soaked through, his hair plastered to his head, and his hands behind his back. He had to be cold, but if he was, he didn't show it. I stood staring at him. What a morning. I was running late, crappy mood, and now this. "Uh Jessica, look, I uh...what I said last week, how I um...how I acted...I'm sorry." Although my face remained unchanged, I noticed my heart beating against my chest. "Really. I had no right to yell at you like that." Those eyes. How could anyone stay mad at those damn eyes? That look could melt even the bitterest of hearts and I was momentarily jealous of it while also being captived by it. "You see my family, we're all we really have and they would do anything to protect me." He was opening up to me about the very subject he had tried to avoid a few days ago. I didn't deserve to hear this, not after what I had said to him, but I couldn't help but feel...special. Based off of the date, I was willing to bet not a lot of people knew much about Sam Winchester and his family. "So when you thought maybe they were abusing me, I kinda lost it a bit. But you didn't know and...I'm sorry." At the last word, I lost his eyes. Clearly, this had been important to him to share with me. He wanted to apologize, but he also wanted to make sure that it was known to me that his family was important to him. He said something about them protecting him, but I wondered if he even realized that he had done the same for them by explaining his acts to me. "I uh, ahem, I got you something. It's not much and if you don't want it I'll totally understand, but..." he pulled his arms out from behind his back in his right hand he held out a single red rose in my direction. Before I could stop myself and without thinking I finally spoke.

"Roses are lame," I said. The moment the words left my lips, I wished I could shove them back in. What a bitch thing to say, no matter how true it may have been. How was Sam suppose to know that? How was he suppose to know that Alex Keen brought be a bouquet of roses right after he cheated on me with not one, but two of my so-called friends and that was why I disliked them? Sam wasn't Alex. He hadn't done anything to hurt me, he didn't deserve my spite.

"Oh uh, I just thought, with you being a roamance fan and red being your favorite color..." he explained nervously. He had remembered? While we had been sitting in that coffee shop, he had been listening to me. Not just nodding his head and saying whatever I wanted to hear so that he could get into my pants, but ACTUALLY listening to what I was saying. He remembered that I liked romance but more than that, he remembered my favorite color was red. Sam wasn't like the other guys I had dated, he was...different. His arm slowly lowered to his side in defeat. "Alright, I'll just, uh...I'll go. I promise I won't bother you again, sorry." He started to turn away from me. I was going to lose Sam, forever. I quickly placed my hand on his arm. He faced me and I slid my hand down to the rose that he had offered me. It had been a real honest to God rose. Not a fake one. I gingerly pulled the rose from his hand and placed it in my fingers, twirling it and examining it. It was beautiful. The red was a gorgeous healthy red with bits of black that lightly lined the ends of the petals. I moved my eyes up to Sam's who I had guessed had been watching me intently.

"Thank you, Sam," I replied. he looked at me with a look that couldn't have been mistaken for anything other than pure confusion. His head was cocked to the side slightly and brows knitted.

"For what?" He asked. I was over come with the strong urge to kiss him, so, I acted on those urges and flung myself at him. My eyes closed, lips locking onto his, and my arms wrapping around his neck. I could feel every part of my body that touched him become damp as I pressed myself to him. At first I had thought maybe I had gone too far and it had been too late, but then he responded and it only made me want him more. I pulled myself away and couldn't help but smile. I had kissed my fair share of guys, but only guys that I had dated and never on the first date. People think that because they found me pretty, I never had to worry about getting a date. But they were wrong. It was because I was viewed as being as attractive that I usually landed myself a real asshole of a guy. It was hard to find someone who didn't just want to sex. I could tell by his delayed reaction to the kiss, that that wasn't Sam.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," I apologized finding it suddenly very difficult to look at him. I have never done that before, it wasn't who I was.

"No no it's fine. I mean, I don't mind. Or wait...does that sound creepy?" Nope, he definitely wasn't your typical breed of young american male.

"Not at all," I had said unable to keep myself from laughing "espcially when I'm the one who kissed you."

"Yeah, sorry about getting your coat wet. I gotta admit, I didn't see that coming. What was that for?" He questioned me.

"You want the truth?" I asked him, I really hoped I was able to hid my embarassment. He nodded at me, his attention undivided. "I've kinda been wanting to do that since I met you at the party, but I didn't know if you were even remotely interested and I didn't want you to think that I was some slut who goes around kissing guys or something. Because I'm totally not," I said trying to catch myself. The thought hadn't crossed my mind until after I kissed him that maybe that was a ittle...desperate or maybe he thought I was just some kiss slut. Sam laughed, which caught me off guard.

"Believe me I never thought you were a- you know." He couldn't even say the word "slut?" Oh he just got cuter and cuter. So respectful. Sam had opened up and apologized to me and I think it was only fair I returned him the favor. After all, we had already kissed, now I needed to make up.

"Thank you for the apology, but you weren't the only one in the wrong. I'm sorry for prying into your life. I can kind of be...blunt and nosey at times, so I'm sorry about that. It was unfair of me. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I don't know what it is , but I um..." I paused to collect myself, I could feel my body shaking slightly and nerves grew as I reached the words that could make or break me. "I really like you Sam Winchester." I briefly shot my eyes away from him. Unable to keep them away for long, they ventured back his his.

"I uh...I really like you too Jessica," a shy smile crept across his lips.

"Moore," I blurted out.

"What?" I realized how disorienting that might have sounded.

"Jessica Moore," I tried again.

"Well Jessica Moore, would you be at all interested in maybe getting dinner tonight?" He asked timidly.

"I just flat out kissed you in the pouring rain." I knew he said he hadn't watched a lot of movies, and I doubted any of them were real romantic ones. That being said, he probably had no idea that what he had just done, was pretty damn romantic. what do you say to settling down in front of the fire and watching a movie? I'll cook." That might have been me moving too fast again, but I think Sam was already getting use to my fast moves and I could only hope that he wasn't bothered by them. He gave me a smile that excited me and raised my hopes that he agreed.

"That sounds like a plan," he confirmd.

"Great, I'll see you around 5:00p tonight?"

"Can't wait." My smile shot to the sky at his words. That cute shy little grin on his lips made me want to kiss him again, but I refrained.

"Me neither," I responded. With that, and now being a good seven minutes if not more late for class, I was off. Anything I learned that day went in one ear and out the other as I sat and daydreamed about tonight. What was I going to cook? What would we watch? What if he didn't like my cooking? I was momentarily overwhelmed with "what ifs" but they didn't last long because something else popped into my head.

 _"There's something about him that just-"_

 _"Makes you think about kids?"_

Laura had been right, that sounded insane, but for the first time ever I felt like I might actually be able to achieve my goal in life. That I may actually get the job I have wanted since I was practicing being a nurse with my stuffed animals and baby dolls at the age of four. That I might have found the man that would make me happy and be by my side for the rest of my life. That I may in fact get to be a mother like I have always wanted to be. That my life was finally brimming with light lit by the flame that introduced itself as Sam Winchester.

 **A/n: LilyBolt you are a truly amazing person and a phonemenal writer. When I first started this story off, I had thought to just have it be two chapters, as you know. Your excitment about how their date would go in turn made me want to actually create a date. Then when I created that date and it turned into a mess, and you stood by it and understood both sides of the story. Now here I am at the end of it and part of me wishes it could go on, but I also have that "finished" feeling. So in short and from one girl who isn't a romance fan to another (and I know I have said this before and you tell me I don't have to), THANK YOU so much for your strong liking for this story. I'm proud with how this came out and I'm very grateful for the advice that you gave me back at the beginning of this. It's because of all this that I dedicated it to you, so for the last time for this story, thank you.**


End file.
